


Knowing You (Wake Up)

by Krasimer



Series: Don't Take My Sunshine Away [24]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji survives everything, Hanzo is trying to be a good brother, Hanzo shaves his hair off, He's okay folks, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree can calm Hanzo down, M/M, it comes out a little rusty, it's just a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: But Genji does wake up -- And that is the only thing that saves Sombra's life.(Hanzo is the son of a Yakuza, being in love and happier than before does not take away his sharp edges.)(Zenyatta knows his student is strong -- he does not like that being tested.)





	Knowing You (Wake Up)

He had debated going to a proper barber to get this done.

Hanzo looked at himself in the mirror, the still-buzzing clippers in his hand as he studied the result: a neatly shorn back and sides with an artfully cut mop on top. Genji had once suggested such a hairstyle to him, had said that it would suit him.

His brother, it seemed, had not been lying.

And, he thought with a jolt of shy warmth going through him, the new style revealed the sharper bits of grey in his hair, closer to the roots. The salt and pepper that McCree was so fond of, ridiculous man that he was. His hair framed his temples now, streaks of grey scattered through, and he actually liked the end result of an hour in front of the mirror. Hanzo managed to smile at himself, turning off the clippers and setting them down.

He had promised Genji.

A promise made to a little brother in a coma was a promise nonetheless.

Taking a deep breath, Hanzo nodded and set about cleaning up the scraps of hair left behind. Even if he hadn’t been pleased with the end result, it was just hair. Hair grew back.

Brushing some of it off his shoulder and into the garbage, Hanzo nodded again and left the bathroom.

“You were in there fer an awful long time, sweetheart,” McCree’s voice was a soft rumble in the quiet of the room they had started sharing recently. Out the window was the rooftop Jesse had rescued him from and he smiled to see it. “What were you up to—Oh.” Hanzo met Jesse McCree’s eyes and saw something hot flash through them for a moment. The man’s breathing caught, his chest going still and then heaving like he had forgotten how to breathe. “Oh, _sweetheart_.”

He stood up from the bed and crossed the room to Hanzo, reaching his mismatched hands out to ruffle his hair gently. “ _God,_ ” he breathed the word out. “Yer gorgeous anyway, ain’t fair that you can go up another level on the scale.”

“Gorgeous?” Hanzo’s cheeks flushed a bright red. “I take this to mean you approve?”

Jesse’s eyebrows rose and he hummed appreciatively. “Han, you look amazin’, would look beautiful in a potato sack and a head of mats, but this is just…Something else.” He tugged softly at the fringe Hanzo had left behind. “You look fantastic like this.”

Smiling, Hanzo leaned into his hands, curling his own around his lover’s wrists. “Genji used to joke about me having this hairstyle,” he said quietly. “Back when I had much longer hair than I just sheared off. He always said it would suit me and I said that maybe he should give up on the bright green and dye his back to normal.” He let himself drop into the memory for a minute before he shook it off. “Before everything that happened, before we grew apart. I was nineteen.”

With a quiet noise of his own, Jesse leaned in until their foreheads touched, his thumbs rubbing small circles over Hanzo’s cheekbones. “Ain’t a problem now, darlin’. You and him – got it all fixed now, yeah?”

“Yes,” Hanzo nodded. “And some childish brat came in and tried to ruin him.”

“Still ain’t allowed ta go after her.” Jesse’s nose brushed against his, a slow slide that led to his lips being against Hanzo’s. When they parted, Jesse shook his head. “We’ve got her, she ain’t workin’ with Talon right now. She put him to rights, put Satya to rights as well. Both of them, awake and aware. Genji jus’ needs a bit more sleep. His entire body was messed with, he just needs rest.”

“I have no right,” Hanzo took a deep breath. “To be so angry over the mistreatment of my brother. But I am,” he took another, trying to calm the rage he was not yet allowed to act on. “Furious. That he has been bound to a bed a second time after someone acted on a whim or an order.”

“He’ll wake up and be right as rain, sweetheart,” Jesse kissed him again, cupping both hands around the back of his head. “The two a’ you will be trainin’ at terrifyin’ speeds again soon, you’ll see. Sombra’s gonna pay for what she’s done, we’ll make sure of it, but you and your brother ain’t goin’ to lose each other that easily. ‘Sides,” he pressed a kiss directly between Hanzo’s eyes. “You got every right to be angry over the mistreatment a’ Genji – You didn’t lose it because you messed up, before. He’s still your baby brother,” he pulled back, smiling as he fluffed Hanzo’s hair. “Got every right to be protective of him. Stressed out twenty-five-year-old Hanzo did too, but he just made an iffy judgement call because he was bein’ ridden about oustin’ the person reportin’ on the bad deeds his family was doin’.”

Hanzo stared at him, allowing himself to feel the warmth from his flesh hand, the hard lines of his cybernetic one, the shift as Jesse breathed.

And then he snorted, dissolving into laughter for a minute. “You make light of a situation that requires much more thought than that—”

“Does it?” Jesse frowned. “Literally, from what Genji told me, it was you bein’ pressured by Yakuza members to kill yer little brother because they knew he’d signed on with Overwatch. You had grey on your head at twenty-five, Han.”

“That doesn’t excuse—”

“Fuck that,” Jesse talked over him and Hanzo jolted a little. “The rest a’ yer clan was a bunch of useless, good-for-nothin’ thugs who were afraid of discovery. They tried to have you kill Genji and then almost took you down with him out of stress. When you ran from them, _they mutilated you_!”

That had been a long-running argument between the two of them.

Despite how repaired the relationship between Genji and himself was, Hanzo still felt guilt over everything he had done to his brother. As time went on, his belief in himself being a monster was lessening, very much helped along by Jesse standing so staunchly on the side of him having been a man in a rough position with no good choices.

It had also been helped by Jesse telling Genji of Hanzo’s opinion.

That had been an…Interesting night. His brother had somehow pinned him with a look behind his mask, then disappeared for a few hours. When he had returned, it had been with a bulky shopping bag, stuffed with various foods and movies from their homeland.

Like the few nights they had managed to have as children, they had sat and watched the movies, eating together and talking about everything on their mind.

That night had settled much in his mind.

“I don’t mean t’ bring up bad memories,” Jesse said after a minute of silence, his voice somewhat hoarse. “But you can’t blame yourself forever fer somethin’ that ain’t even your own fault. Your clan screwed you good, got you t’ accept blame fer somethin’ they forced you to do. Ain’t your fault,” he pulled Hanzo in, close and warm and safe. “Used you and tried t’ break you.”

Hanzo clutched at the back of his shirt, nodding slowly with his face pressed into Jesse’s shoulder.

Genji would wake up and stay awake, eventually, and Hanzo would spend his life protecting him as he should have from the beginning.

 

X

 

The lights above him were too bright.

Genji squinted as he tried to open his eyes, making a noise that felt very undignified. He was warm and pain-free, for the most part, and he still felt very tired. But he was awake and he recognized where he was.

The medical wing was very recognizable, to him. He’d become very familiar with every single one when it came to the bases he’d been stationed at as part of Blackwatch. If he was in a medical bed, Angela was nearby, in all likelihood, and would probably want to run some more tests when she saw he was awake. She was a good friend and a great doctor, if sometimes a little too dedicated to her work to be entirely healthy.

But none of that mattered, right now.

No, what mattered was the grid of dim blue lights, the bowed head, and the slumped shoulders of Tekhartha Zenyatta, hovering next to his bed. The omnic’s hand was on the edge of the bed, only a few scant inches from Genji’s own.

“Master,” Genji tried to say.

“Zenyatta,” was tried next.

His throat was too dry to cooperate, but Zenyatta must have heard him anyway. With a chirrup of noise, his systems moved out of standby and he looked up at Genji. “I am glad to see you awake,” he said in a pleasant enough voice. To anyone else, he would have sounded as he normally did – nearly placid, with an undercurrent to the words that conveyed his emotional state.

But Genji had known him too long to hear anything but the worry in his tone, the sheer panic.

Reaching out, he took Zenyatta’s hand in his own, bringing it up and resting it on his chest. He put his own hand over the top of it, curling their fingers together over his heart. “I assume you need water,” Zenyatta said after a moment, squeezing Genji’s hand tightly. If he were human, he would have been trembling, his voice quaking.

It was humbling, in a way, to see his teacher so broken down over him.

Genji nodded, taking the cup Zenyatta offered to him. They sat in silence for a while longer, Zenyatta rearranging so that he was hovering, ever the polite one, at a distance indicative of a personal space bubble.

“You can move closer, Master,” Genji murmured once he’d sipped at his water enough to be able to speak. “I would, in fact, prefer it.”

“Would you also prefer to be sitting up?” Zenyatta paused before he moved, gesturing at the controls for the bed.

“I would.”

He watched as Zenyatta arranged his bed, fussing with his pillow and blanket before finally going still again. “You have,” he began, his voice softer than Genji had ever heard it. “No idea how much I feared you would be taken from me.” Throughout his fussing, Zenyatta had refused to let go of Genji’s hand. “McCree brought you back into the base and you looked as if you were—” Zenyatta’s voice caught and he angled his head away. “Forgive me, I…”

Genji only watched him, feeling a surge of fondness for the omnic in front of him.

Zenyatta had been the best thing in his life.

Before, when he had still been the idiot teenager, he had spent many nights with whomever he wanted. Lovers had come into his life and quickly passed out of it again. Not a single one of them had stayed – he had never wanted a single one of them to stay. When he’d found Overwatch, been recruited in the first place, he had still taken lovers. None of them had stayed, either.

But Zenyatta had stayed.

He’d wanted him to stay.

Zenyatta had seen Genji the nightmare, Genji the corpse in a metal shell, Genji the monstrosity who’d only wanted to die, and he had seen someone worth saving. He had reached into the bitterly brewing anger, hatred, self-loathing, and he had taken Genji’s hand and pulled him out from the bottom; Zenyatta had saved him from drowning in himself.

He had seen into the heart and soul of him and seen a person when Genji had only been able to see an amalgamation of parts.

Angela Ziegler was a brilliant doctor, she had saved his life.

Tekhartha Zenyatta had given him something to live for.

“I feared I had lost you,” Zenyatta settled on. “To whatever it was that had been done to you. My prized pupil and the one I have come to love.” He brushed a hand over Genji’s cheek, making him aware that his faceplate was elsewhere.

If Zenyatta had been a human, Genji had a suspicion he would have been at the very least tearing up. “I am still here,” he leaned into his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm. “There is no force in this world to take me from you.” He closed his eyes, feeling the soft vibrations of Zenyatta’s entire body reverberating through him. Slow and steady, the trickle of a stream and the inevitability of water, life given to metal, a soul found in the very heart of him.

That was Zenyatta.

Genji pulled him closer, letting go of his hand in favor of settling both of his own along Zenyatta’s spine, leaning his face into his chest. “Master,” he whispered. “Zenyatta.”

“Genji,” Zenyatta’s hands took a moment to card through his hair, then curl around his back and shoulder. “My Sparrow.”

He was shaking, now, his thin frame trembling under Genji’s touch.

“I will not go where you cannot follow,” Genji breathed the words out. “I will always return to you. You are everything, to me.”

He had never believed in soulmates before meeting an omnic with a soul. Before he’d met his own soulmate, the one he had been meant to stand alongside and love and live with. Learn from him, listen to his words and live by the simplicity he offered.

“As you are to me,” Zenyatta pressed the mostly-flat plane of his face closer to Genji’s, humming contentedly when Genji kissed the seam leading to his mouth. They’d had to experiment for a while to figure out how to kiss, but it had been worth it. Genji kissed him again, then again and again until his upper lip tingled. His bottom lip, part of the metal plate holding his jaw together, clicked gently against Zenyatta every time.

Behind Zenyatta, Genji could see his orbs floating in slow circles in the corner of the room. All of them were glowing with the Harmony energy, golden lights that made him smile to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks, how're y'all doing? I know it has been a While, but I let Genji wake up. Does that makeup for the absence? 
> 
> Genji wakes up! Zenyatta was very worried.
> 
> Hanzo impulse-shaves most of his goddamn head. You know what look I'm referencing.


End file.
